The Last Request
by L4U74
Summary: DCI Gene Hunt isn't coping particularly well after the loss of the best of his team. DI Harrison Murphy, it seems, is determined to make his life without his Bolly as painful as he possibly can. Set after S3...SPOILERS! Galex eventually!
1. Alone

"_Gene? Gene!" The voice whispered sharply. "Are you lonely, Gene?" A bright light came into focus from the distance, highlighting the body of an all too familiar friend. Gene reached out to touch it, but his hand passed through it like mist. The light grew brighter, blinding him almost, floating upwards into the nothingness. "I'm almost home. Not long now." Gene held up his hands to cover his eyes, as the light burned furiously into his retinas, he tried to protest and question but no sound came from his mouth. "Keep focused. Don't lose sight of what's important." The gentle voice turned into a delicate singing sound as the body rose faster and faster, finally plunging Gene into the empty darkness. _

* * *

CID looked anxiously at one another as they became aware of the fact that their boss was temporarily muttering and fighting against something in his sleep. He jumped awake as DI Harrison Murphy pushed open the door aggressively and stormed over to his desk.

"Very funny, Hunt" He spat slamming a heavy cardboard box down. "Do I look like a woman? It seems I am stuck here for the foreseeable future, so I expect to be treated with some respect."

"What the hell are you talking about, Murphy?" Asked Gene, his voice raised slightly, stepping out of his office.

"This!" Murphy scowled, pulling a white leather jacket out of the box and flinging it in Gene's direction, who caught it a fast as he could. Murphy began pulling out more bits of clothing from the box, throwing it carelessly onto the floor "You find it amusing to bully the new boy, but I've had enough. This is gone on for weeks, and now here you are, shoving women's clothing in my new locker? That's low, even for you, Hunt"

Murphy looked at Gene in confusion as he waited for an insulting response, which didn't come. Instead, he was stood there, holding the jacket delicately in his hands, as if it was a rare piece of art, pushing out the creases in the fabric and folding it neatly.

The rest of CID held their breath as they all gradually realised what Murphy had done. It was an unstated rule that they must never touch any belonging of Alex's now she had seemingly disappeared, and they respected this rule as if it was the law. Her desk was to remain as it always was, and her locker was to be left well alone, until Gene found it within himself to come to terms with what had happened.

Gene slowly backed into his office, and placed the jacket down carefully on his chair. He then turned back towards Murphy and casually strode up to him, displaying no emotion on his face.

"What now, Hunt?" Murphy asked disinterestedly, rolling his eyes and sighing.

Gene grabbed him by his collar, pulling him upwards to his level and threw him into the wall. Gene stood against him dangerously, breathing heavily onto his face in pure anger. He dropped one of his arms from Murphy's neck, but tensed it and drove it into his stomach instead. Murphy yelped and doubled up in pain, gasping for breath.

"If you ever" Gene warned, pulling him back up again "Touch ANY of Alex's stuff again, I will KILL you!" He bellowed, the whole of CID appearing to rattle with the loudness of his voice. He let Murphy go, who slip down the wall and began to breathe in deeply.

* * *

Gene stared at Alex's name plaque that he had placed on his own desk. It was perfect, still shiny as though it was brand new, not mucky and tarnished like his own. She had asked him once if he ever got lonely. Now he felt it more than ever. He'd lost everything that was important to him. He should have let her stay with him, not let her walk sadly away into The Railway Arms.

He missed his friends. Ray and Chris. There were times when he thought they'd make him go crazy, but the truth was they had always been there. Through his divorce, the loss of Sam. They should be here now to help him get over Alex. He'd give anything to see them again. Even Shaz. Although she came across as the usual 'couldn't-give-a-monkey's' WPC, she was so bright and such a good officer. It was thanks to Alex he was able to see that.

Alex. He wished so much she would leave his mind, but he was grabbing hold of her memory with a tight grasp. He knew she wasn't dead, that instead she would be having the time of her life getting pissed and having a laugh. He just couldn't forget the things she used to do. The way she spoke, full of intelligence and sophistication, yet at the same time was up for a laugh and could drink bottle after bottle of wine.

Gene had asked for a transfer, he wanted so much to join the others in the pub. But, they had knocked him back. Told him his job wasn't done. He would have to wait until his retirement. He considered going into retirement early, quitting the force was so much better than being alone, but that, apparently, was against the rules, and would have to stay until he reached sixty five. That was too many more years he was willing to cope with. He knew in a few weeks he would forget about The Railway Arms, and DCI Jim Keats and Nelson. He would wake up one morning and have no recollection of what happened to his team and his Bolly, just a faded memory of jewellery blag and a mysterious pub placed where Luigi's should have been.

* * *

"Has he calmed down yet?" Murphy asked, to no one in particular

"I don't think so" Replied Kaitlin Banks, a young WPC who was good friends with Shaz, as she walked past him and dumped a pile of files on his desk.

"What did I say?" He wondered aloud, frowning

"You moved DI. Drake's belongings out of her locker, sir." She explained "He doesn't like anybody touching them"

"Why?" He laughed, half out of shock

"Sorry, sir" She apologised "I shouldn't really talk about it. If he hears us he'll get really mad and upset"

"Upset? Hunt?" He scoffed "That's not one way I'd use to describe Gene Hunt's emotions"

"If you want, I'll explain properly in the canteen" She offered, as a small smile crept across Murphy's face

"Yes, thanks, WPC Banks" He decided instantly, walking off towards the kitchen, flicking a quick dark look towards Gene in his office, "Anything to use against Hunt will suit me just fine" He mumbled quietly.


	2. Infomation

"So, WPC Banks" Murphy grinned, setting two large coffees and a plate of chips onto their table "What have you got to tell me?"

"It's Kaitlin, please" She told him gratefully taking a cup and sipping it slowly "D.I Drake"

"Yes. What about her?" He asked eagerly, shoving a chip into his mouth.

"She was amazing" She smiled "Give s a lot of hope, she did"

"Hope?" He asked

"We WPC had someone to look up to. Finally thought that we could make it as a superior officer, too. We all really respected her, even if the blokes didn't. Especially Shaz. They were good friends, her and DI. Drake, she looked up to her so much and it was kind of sweet really. Ma'am was more like her older sister than her boss."

"So everyone liked her then?" He questioned, evidently very curious

"Yes, more or less. The men took a little longer to warm up to her at first, thought she wasn't capable of running CID with The Guv, but they all came to realise she was the best of the best. She put The Guv in his place, too. Quite a lot in fact. The only person he'd listen to, even if they did always argue"

"So they didn't get on well then? If they always argued..." Murphy concluded

"No!" Kaitlin exclaimed "The complete opposite! They were really good friends. When they did argue, they used to make it up fairly quickly. They had their own special little table in Luigi's, where they got drunk every night. He had a little nickname for her, too. Bolly. Was quite sweet really. She never minded either, he'd insult her all the time and didn't care. But if someone else did...she'd get really mad. The Guv and D.I Drake we really close. If they had fallen out we all suffered. It's no wonder he misses her"

"Where DID she go?" Murphy asked her, intrigued

"Nobody really knows. Her, Shaz, Chris, Ray...they all just disappeared. We were told they were all transferred somewhere else, but sometimes the way he acts when people mention them. Especially Ma'am, it's like...like she died or something"

"Died..." He repeated

"You mustn't tell The Guv I told you, sir!" Kaitlin panicked "He'll kill me!

"Don't worry" Murphy reassured her, "I won't. Tell me more about their relationship. Hunt and Alex's"

"Well..." She began "Loads of us thought they might be...you know... together, sometimes they acted as if they were. The way they looked at each other and talked in privacy all the time...Shaz thought they really liked each other, but were too stubborn to admit it. It's sad really. All this time. Everything they've been through and they still can't admit it"

"Been though? What have they been through?" He asked intrigued

"Ma'am was in a coma, once. For a few months. The Guv accidentally shot her during a blag. He felt so guilty, but he went into hiding, knowing everyone would think him guilty, coz the day before they had their biggest argument ever, and he told her to stay away otherwise he'd kill her. Not that her ever would. He's saved her life so many times! She's been kidnapped, and drugged, and knocked out, and left for dead." Kaitlin took a deep breath and another few sips on her coffee; she glanced at her watch casually, but became alarmed when noticing the time "I have to go, sorry sir. My break finished fifteen minutes ago" She stood up and ran for the door as quickly as she could.

* * *

Murphy sat back into his seat, pushing the empty plate of chips away from him. He drained the last of his coffee and closed his eyes in thought. He now knew so much about Alex and Hunt. The next time they argued he would use it all against him. Then he would think twice about messing with Harrison Murphy.

He felt hot breath on his face, and opened his eyes to reveal a fuming Gene Hunt looming over him.

"What the bloody hell are you doing, Murphy?" He yelled, "You're break finished half a bloody hour ago"

"Sorry" He smirked, feeling a little like a young school boy facing the fearsome headmaster.

"Get in CID" Gene ordered "Now"

* * *

The door slammed against the wall as Gene stormed in, Murphy not far behind.

"I think you're forgetting who makes the rules around here" Gene said, stopping in the middle of the room and turning to face his DI

"Oh, I know who's in charge, sir" He replied innocently "Trouble is, do you?"

"WHAT?" Gene bellowed

"You don't make law, Hunt. You just make sure other people follow it" He shouted back, his voice echoing in the silence "I think you've got a bit too big for your boots in the time you've been sat around, arguing with your little D.I's, drinking yourself stupid with whiskey and smoking yourself to death"

"What do you want, Murphy?" Gene whispered dangerously, edging closer

"You and your team leave me the hell alone" He answered, matching Gene's tone of voice

"Fine!" Gene barked, pushing Murphy away, "Now piss off!"

"Oh, Hunt?" He called, walking backwards, "How's Alex Drake? I heard she got transferred. Guess she couldn't stand you any longer"

"YOU BASTARD!" Gene shouted, running up to Murphy and punching him the face. He fell to the floor in shock, as Gene jumped on him, pounding his body furiously with his fist. He bashed Murphy's head off the floor, as blood poured out from his cuts and injuries. Gene knew he should stop, but the pain he had bottled up for so long, the anger he had repressed, was coming flooding out on the first person who dared mention her name. He felt a few pair of hands grab his arms and pull him up, off of Murphy. Instead, he began to kick his ribs, as he was slowly dragged away from the mess that Murphy had now become. "Get your bloody hands off me!"

Gene breathed heavily, trying desperately to calm down. Murphy wriggled around on the floor, attempting to stand up. Gene span round as the door flew open, and a rather shocked police officer stepped into CID.

"What the hell's going on?"


	3. The Beginning

"This bastard beat me up!" Murphy spluttered, as the officer walked towards him

"I can't leave you for five minutes, can I, Gene?" She said, smiling at him. Gene grinned back, beaming like a Cheshire cat.

"No, Bolly." He said "We're unbreakable" Alex ran towards him, flinging her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly, as he placed his arms protectively around her body.

"Umm...HELLO?" Murphy shouted, drawing the attention back towards himself. Alex let go of Gene, and turned to face him, who had now managed to stand up properly.

"What happened THIS time?" Alex sighed, raising her eyebrows

"He tried to kill me!" Murphy exclaimed

"Why?" She asked, looking at them both in turn

"He was saying stuff about you, Bols" Gene mumbled quietly, looking down at the floor. Alex smiled. He obviously really did care for her.

"Nice to meet you" Alex said simply, holding out her hand to Murphy, "I'm Alex Drake. And you can piss off"

* * *

"So, Bolly" Gene said, flopping into his chair and pouring himself a drink as Alex locked the door and shut the blinds, before perching on the edge of his desk, "you gonna tell me what's going on?"

"I wish I knew, Gene" She sighed "I wish I knew"

"Well..." He began, downing his drink "start from the beginning"

* * *

_'It was weird. Stepping into the pub. It felt like I was being pulled inside. I left the safety of your world, and plummeted into a thick mist, it felt so strange, like being underwater, but having the ability to breathe. Muffled sounds became recognisable as the mist began to clear, the pub slowly taking shape. I felt as though I had been dropped inside the entrance, and my head was spinning so fast I had to grab hold of the door handle. It took me a while to collect my thought, to process what was happening. I mean, I was dead. It's a very odd concept to grasp. Pushing open the doors, I was met by a fog of smoke, and that was probably the first time I realised that being dead might have its advantages, passive smoking and all that. Shaz, Chris and Ray had taken up a large table in the very corner, next to a young couple. Because I felt so sick, it took me a while to realise who they were. Shaz waved at me, and I made my way towards them, slowly. They all shuffled their chairs around so I get in, and was only after doing a really good impression of a fish with a blank look on my face when I realised what was happening. The dizziness had worn off, and everyone around our table was sat looking at me in confusion._

_"You're...you're" I stammered "You're Sam Tyler. And you're Annie Cartwright" _

_"How did you..." Sam began "Wait...are you Alex?"_

_"Yes" I nodded "I studied your psychological case back before you committed suicide. I am so sorry"_

_"What for?" He asked_

_"I thought you were hallucinating, suffering from depression...I never thought for one moment that it would be...real" I admitted_

_"It's fine" He smiled "I don't think I'd have believed it either. What happened? After I jumped?"_

_"You were practically killed when you hit the ground. You said one final word before you died"_

_"What was it?" He asked_

_"Annie" I smiled sympathetically, as Sam looked uneasily around the room, but found some comfort in the fact the Annie was grinning at him_

_"If you don't mind me asking" I said "How did you all...you know..."_

_"Well, you know already, Alex" Sam explained, but turned around to face the others "Got hit by a car. Woke up in 1973. Managed to get back to 2006, but realised I wasn't where I wanted to be. Jumped off the building, and came back here. Permanently"_

_"I committed suicide" Ray said gloomily "Didn't think my dad would be proud. Accidently killed someone, but it got covered up. Ended up here. Best thing I ever did"_

_"I got shot on duty" Chris told everyone "Was only listening to orders. Got myself killed"_

_"I was stabbed" Shaz sniffed "Trying to stop someone breaking into a car. I was so scared"_

_"Annie?" I asked_

_"I was poisoned" She recalled, gently holding her throat "Got too close when I was working undercover, got found out. They drugged me to make sure I didn't go back to the police, but they gave me too much. I OD'd"_

_Sam rested his hand supportively on her shoulder, and she patted it with gratitude_

_"What about you, Ma'am?" Shaz asked_

_"Well, I went to sort out this man who had taken someone hostage on the way to taking m daughter to school, and he managed to get away" I sighed "Next thing I know, he's taken me hostage and is forcing me down into the docks, and shoots me in the head. One of the last things I said to Molly was me promising I'd be at her birthday party. I never did keep that promise" _

_"I'm sorry" Annie said_

_"No, No" I shook my head "It's fine. I couldn't stay with Gene, either. I guess I just wasn't meant to fit in"_

_It was then that I looked past Sam and Anne, who were sat directly opposite me, and noticed a door behind them._

_"What's through there?" I asked_

_"Dunno, Boss" Chris shrugged "Nelson said you needed an invite to go in there, and it was very rarely that it happened" '_

* * *

"So how did you end up here?" Gene asked, as Alex grew silent

"I'm getting to it!" She protested

* * *

_I don't know how long I was there for. I only knew that it felt like weeks. There wasn't much beyond the pub, as soon as the last orders bell would ring, I'd feel sleepy, and my eyes would eventually slide closed. When opened them again, it was a new day. I was wearing new clothes, there were new people there, and I felt more awake. It was weird, the pub never got any bigger, but there still seemed to be enough room, no matter how many people were inside. Ray, Chris, Sam, Shaz and Annie were quite happily sat there. Sometimes we spoke about our old lives, and sometimes we reminisced stuff in CID. Most of them were about mine and Sam's arguments with you, Gene, and they kept making little suggestions about the two of us. The longer we stayed there, the less we talked, and it took me longer to remember, even the littlest of things. It was like we were gradually forgetting our old lives, and that's what scared me. Memories are what keep us sane. The bad and the good times are all a part of who we are, but without them, we are just empty shells. There is nothing to distinguish us, nothing to talk about, and nothing to look back on. I felt my whole life had been wasted, and each day I had to force myself to remember the two people I could never forget. You and Molly. But, even that became a struggle._

_It was perhaps about three weeks since I had first arrived there, and when I woke up that morning I could scarcely remember your name. I was so frustrated. No one else seemed to care that they were forgetting themselves, and that's what angered me most, I think. It was whilst I was preaching to our table about holding onto our memories, that Nelson pulled me aside_

_"Alex" He said, seriously, "You need to forget. You'd be much happier here"_

_"I CAN'T forget!" I shouted "I don't want to! Without Molly or Gene, I'm nothing, but without even the faintest of recollection of them? I feel cheated! This is NOT heaven! I was told heaven was a place of tranquillity, where we could see all the ones we loved, but I see no such thing!"_

_"I think you had better come with me, Alex" Nelson said, pulling me towards the door. The occupants of our table looked at me worriedly, but I have to admit, either way, something good would have to come out of the visit._

_He led me into a dark room, where only a desk and a chair stood. He motioned for me to sit down, but then quickly left. I sat down obediently, and waited for some sort of revelation, but non came. Instead, a booming voice came out of the darkness, making me jump._

_"Alex Drake!" It echoed "I have reason to believe you are not happy here"_

_"No sir, I'm not" I said politely "I do not appreciate my memories being taken away from me, without my consent or any warning. Also, if this IS heaven, why is it still surrounded by secrecy and regulation? I always thought it would be amazing, surrounded by family and frinds. All I see is a bunch of friends in a pub in front of a forbidden door, which I've seemingly been brought into, again without consent"_

_"What do you propose I do about this?" The voice asked me_

_"Well," I began "For starters, I liked living. Your heaven doesn't feel like I'm living at all, it feels like I'm being told what to do, and it feels awful. I want to remember. I want to remember my old life, my daughter, my family, my job, Gene...why is that so wrong? I want to see my daughter. I want to see Gene. My mother always said she'd watch over me, and I always believed that she had, that she'd guided me subconsciously through life, but she hadn't at all. She wasn't allowed. Whilst on h subject of my mother...where I my parents? They aren't here."_

_"I see you have a lot of demands and questions, Alex" The voice laughed "I'll make you a deal. You can have any three things you like, no questions asked. After that, you accept the ways of the pub. Some people prefer to forget, your friends for example, would rather not remember that they are dead, and that's how this establishment is run. The majority prefers to forget, and that's how we run it."_

_"Three things?" I repeated_

_"Yes. Any three things" He reassured_

_"Ok. Number one. I want one final conversation with Molly" `_


	4. Request Number One

"Right you get three things" Gene clarified. "One was a talk with your Molly. What were the other two?"

"Be patient!" Alex scolded "I'll get there in due time. Do you want to know the full story, or not?"

"Yeah, go on then" Gene sighed, lighting a cigarette and placing it casually in his mouth. Alex raised a disapproving eyebrow.

"Do you have to, really?" She asked

"Oh for Christ's sake, Bolly!" Gene complained "Get on with it!"

* * *

_Nelson came to collect me after I decided my first request, not that it took much thinking. We walked aimlessly in the dark, until he came to a stop._

_"Right" He said finally, "You have until she wakes up"_

_"Wakes up?" I asked_

_"You can't talk directly to her" He explained "Unless you really want to freak her out"_

_"No, I don't particularly want to do that" I agreed_

_"After a while you might feel as if you're fading away" He warned "but she'll just be either waking up or letting go" _

_"What do you mean 'letting go?" I frowned_

_"You can't hold onto a dream forever, Alex" He said "She'll slowly drift off into another dream, and you can't be in it"_

_"Will she remember it in the morning?" I wondered "Sometimes I forget dreams as soon as I wake up"_

_"No. She'll remember. She'll always remember. And so will you" He reassured me, though I still felt uneasy about upsetting or scaring Molly. "Go on"_

_Nelson pushed me in front of him, and although we were stood in what felt like nothingness, I felt the ground stop, and began to fall down, deeper and deeper, as Nelson gradually got smaller. Nothing around me changed, but the wind was still in my face. A light appeared in the distance, and grew brighter as I got closer. Suddenly, I was surrounded by a bright, white light, exactly the same as the place I was before, but it felt more inviting and I was sure I was stood in the middle of a fog cloud._

_

* * *

_

_"Mum?" I span around quickly, and saw Molly stood their sleepily in her pyjamas, rubbing her eyes _

_"Molly!" I grinned; I when to hug her, but my feet seemed to be stuck to the ground. "I can't move"_

_"Me either" She complained "...what are you doing in my dream?"_

_"It was a final request of mine." I sniffed. "To be able to talk to you one last time. We never said goodbye"_

_"No we didn't" She nodded, thinking back_

_"I never went to your birthday party, Molly" I apologised "That was the one thing that kept me going. The thought of going to your party"_

_"If I had a choice" Molly told me "I would rather never have another party again, if I could have you back"_

_"I know" I smiled, trying desperately to hold back the tears "Maybe you could help me, Molly. I have another two requests. This conversation was the first. What else should I do?"_

_"I take it that being brought back to life isn't an option?" She asked, half jokingly, half sadly "I'm not sure. But I think you know already. That man. Whoever he is. Go back to him."_

_"I don't know if I'm allowed, Molly" I told her_

_"Well, go see him in his dreams then" She smiled "You don't look happy in heaven, mum. You should be"_

_"You're right, Mols" I agreed "I could see my parents. I'm sure they'd love to know about you"_

_"Whatever makes you happy" She said simply, as if she was the adult and I was the child, "Tell me, honestly. Do you think I'll ever see you again? Like this?"_

_"I'm sorry" I apologised, realising I might as well tell her the truth "I might be in your dreams, like a projection of your imagination, but it won't actually be me, like it is now"_

_"Oh" She sighed_

_"But" I began, "Whatever happens, Molly, whatever you do. I will be so proud of you. I want you to know that. I never thought my parent we proud of me, and it was only recently that I found out they were. Then I wondered if you knew it, like I never did when I was your age. I love you, Molly. I always will. Not being around you will never ever change that, I promise. All I ask is that you try your best, and that's all I have ever asked. Do what you want to do, don't follow other people and let them make your decisions for you. You, Molly, are amazing. You can do anything you want. Don't let your friends, or teachers or Even or especially your dad tell you otherwise. Live for you, not them"_

_"I'm gonna miss you, Mum!" Molly sobbed, desperately trying to reach me_

_"I know!" I sobbed, feeling the cold tears trickle down my face "I'll miss you, too."_

_I suddenly felt as if I were going to faint, and realised that Molly was getting herself in such a state, that she was beginning to wake up "Molly, you're waking up"_

_"No!" She screamed "I want to stay here forever!"_

_"You can't" I told her "You need to go live your life"_

_I felt that familiar feeling of going dizzy, and being pulled where I didn't want to go. I kissed the palm of my hand and blew it towards Molly, who jumped up and pretended to catch it, just like she had always done._

_"MOLLY!" Shouted a loud voice, clearly recognisable as Evan's boomed over me "YOU'RE HAVING A BAD DREAM! WAKE UP!"_

_I was still being pulled backwards, and Molly's tearstained face was becoming smaller and smaller. I saw the blackness above me again heard Molly's voice screaming for the last time_

_"I want to stay, Evan! Leave me alone! Mum, please! Come back! I love you!" _

_

* * *

_

"Jesus, Bols" Gene said sympathetically, as Alex broke down in front of him. It broke his heart when he saw her do so, and motioned for her to come over to him for a hug, by holding his arms outstretched. She did so reluctantly, and seemed to relax as she entered his embrace. He pulled her onto his knee and stroked her hair softly as she carried on her story.

* * *

_Nelson came into view again, who was looking impatiently at his watch._

_"That was the longest dream I've ever seen before someone's woken up" He said_

_"People do this all the time?" I asked_

_"Yeah" He nodded, "You're not the first one to revolt, Alex. Some people can't cope without their family, and visit them regularly"_

_"So" I began "Couldn't I..."_

_"The boss wants to see you again" Nelson interrupted. I scowled at him, and he walked off back towards the boss' office._


	5. Request Number Two

_"Alex" The boss greeted, still hiding in the darkness, as Nelson promptly left "I trust you managed to say your farewells"_

_"Yes" I nodded "I did"_

_"Good. Now." He began "Any thoughts on your second request?"_

_"I think I want to see my parents" I told him_

_"Are you certain?" He asked "There will only be one more request left"_

_"I'm sure" I decided "But, tell me...they are dead, too. Where are they?"_

_"They are under a different establishment" He explained "Officers death's that are somehow involved with their duty come to me. I have no knowledge of what happens elsewhere"_

_"Shouldn't families be together?" I questioned_

_"The way heaven is organised is under inspections and investigation. It will go through some changes I expect" He said, gloomily_

_"Well, that's good isn't it?" I wondered, both asking the boss and myself_

_"If changes occur, perhaps there will be no place for me" He sighed_

_"This place should be kept up to date with the modern times" I decided "It still seems like it's very literally stuck in the eighties"_

_"So it would seem" He frowned "I'm sure I could run the discipline and complaints unit if things made a turn for the worse"_

_"I wouldn't suggest it!" I laughed "You'd end up like Jim Keats"_

_"Pah!" He coughed rudely "That man's name isn't even worthy of being spoken. He should rot like everyone he has persuaded to become injurious"_

_"I can't say I don't agree, sir" I smiled_

_"Oh, Alex" He said "Enough of the formalities. Let's get down to business. Your parents?"_

_"Yes" I answered, bringing myself back to the matter at hand "Seeing them again would be my second request"_

_

* * *

_

_"Of course" He granted, in a pleasant tone which gave the impression he was smiling in the darkness "Nelson!"_

_"It's just through there" He said, pointing to a large, heavy door "I can't take you any further. I have a bar to run"_

_Nelson disappeared once more, and left me standing in the darkness alone. I pushed the door open, at was at once greeted by a scarily tall man._

_"I am here to see Tim and Caroline Price" I stated, as confidently as I could possibly manage_

_"Name?" He ordered, briefly looking down at the clipboard he was holding, and holding his pen over a box that read 'T and C Price'_

_"Alex Drake" She told him, and he crossed out the appointment sheet as she did so_

_"Go ahead" He nodded towards the door, "They will be waiting in Room Three"_

* * *

"Your parents?" Gene asked, just to clarify

"Yeah" Alex said, sitting up, "Don't worry, I've nearly finished"

_

* * *

_

_"Mum? Dad?" I called, walking into Room Three. I was amazed at the resemblance between the room and the interview room in the station. It was then that is suddenly dawned on me, that they were solicitors. Of course their heaven would be much like the process of prosecuting both criminals and the innocent wherever they saw fit. I had always has a decent opinion of them, but since working with you, Gene, I realised I was copying your mannerisms and becoming a little bitter. So bitter, in fact, that it almost didn't seem right in calling them 'Mum' and 'Dad.'_

_"Alex?" Caroline frowned, as she saw me, "Is it really you?"_

_"I'm sorry" Tim apologised "We didn't know who you were before...that you were our daughter...our beautiful grown up daughter"_

_"Its fine" I smiled "You thought I was still eight years old"_

_"What are you doing here, anyway?" Caroline asked "You should be enjoying yourself"_

_"It's hard to enjoy myself, when everything I love isn't with me" I told them, sadly_

_"Your daughter?" Tim wondered "Molly isn't it?"_

_"Yeah" I nodded "I have my friends...but I want to be back with..."_

_"Hunt?" Caroline said sourly _

_"Now that you mention it" I gradually got onto the topic I had really wanted to discuss. But, I was treading on thin ground already, "I've been meaning to ask you something"_

_"What's that?" Asked Tim, blissfully unaware_

_"Why did you try to kill me?" I asked, as innocently as I could, though inside I was burning with rage and questions "How did you decide, that it was right for your eight year old daughter to perish as a result of a car bomb because of her mother's affair? Because, I am struggling to understand your position of thought, here"_

_"W...Well, A...A...Alex..." He began, stammering as he became nervous and uncomfortable "I thought we should be together_

_"Oh" I said, simply "It doesn't matter you tried to murder your innocent child, as long as you were all dead together, and to let someone else take the blame further down the line. I ask you, do you have any idea what it was like? Growing up? Being a teenager without a mum? Because I tell you, it wasn't pleasant"_

_"Alex!" He exclaimed "Don't you see? That's why I did it! I wanted you not to have to suffer for your mothers doings"_

_"And may I ask..." I interrupted, ignoring him completely "How the hell did you get into heaven?"_

_"Alex!" Caroline shouted "No matter at your he did, he is still your father!"_

_"Father?" I mocked "Perhaps. But he isn't my dad. Dad's don't try and kill their child. So father, he may well be, but he will never be my dad"_

_"If that's how you feel, Alex" Caroline said softly_

_"I hate myself for leaving Molly alone" I spat "You you can show no remorse, and nothing but selfishness"_

_"Is that what this is all about?" Tim asked "You leaving Molly?"_

_"Yes" I nodded "And about being lie to. I went through my whole life, thinking my parents were some marvellous people, influencing the judges and the jury in the courtrooms. But they weren't, were they? My mother? Well, she had an affair with my godfather. My father? He blew himself and his wife to bits. If anything, I'm thankful to fate for bringing me here, and opening my eyes. I wish I could of seen it before"_

_"DRAKE!" The scary tall man shouted, storming into the room "You are causing too much disruption in our tranquillity. Please leave and return to The Railway Arms. The boss wants to see you"_

_"Of course he does" I sighed "Request number three"_

_

* * *

_

_"Alex!" He bellowed, as I stepped in front of the desk "Vernon tells me you made quite a LOUD impression"_

_"You could say that" I said "I just wanted to tell them. Let them know what I thought"_

_"You could have made your last conversation with your parents a little less heated and a bit more considerate, sympathetic and pleasant"_

_"At least it was memorable" I smiled, embarrassingly, "They never really cared much for me"_

_"I'm sure that's not true" He protested_

_"Perhaps" I agreed "But, selfishness is a definite trate they both share equally"_

_"I won't deny that, Alex" He told me honestly, "But, let's get on with what we are both here for"_

_"Ah" I said simply "The last request"_

_"Indeed. This will be the last time we shall speak. I must say, you have been much more enjoyable in company than any others I've had the displeasure to satisfy in their revolt"_

_"Thank you" I grinned "I should also mention, for the boss, you are very considerate. I will miss your honesty"_

_"Alex, Alex, let's not get too emotional" He laughed "Because of your excellence, I will give you this final request with much more freedom and I'm sure I could make a few exceptions"_

_"That's the thing, really" I admitted "I want to be an exception to the rule"_

_"I don't think I follow..." He said "But, do carry on"_

_"Well" I began "I'm not sure you're going to like what I have to say, but..."_


	6. Request Number Three

**_Hi :) Basically, I wanted to say thanks to those of you have read/faved/reviewed..I appriciate the feedback! Please keep on reading, I'm particularly enjoying writing this fic, sooo...hopefully it's good! If you're liking this, PLEASE check out some of my other fics! I Can't believe how many emails I gotten the last few days from people story alerting this fic! I never thought people would read my stories...but wow! I'm very proud :P I'm gonna shush now, and let you read this next chapter...BTW...I don't have a beta so...please ignore spelling mistakes!_**

**_Ohh...one more thing...I was thinking of changing the name of the fic to 'The Last Request' and I want your opinion...please vote on my profile page! (If it shows up properly...)_**

_

* * *

_

_"I can't believe he agreed to this" Nelson said, coming to a stop "It's completely against the rules"_

_"It was my final request" I reminded him "He said I could have anything I wanted"_

_"Yes, but no one has ever been allowed to..." Nelson stopped talking and sighed "Good Luck, Alex"_

_"Thanks" I smiled "I hope I don't freak him out too much"_

_"Just be careful" He warned "It won't be as pleasant at Molly's dream"_

_"How so?" I asked_

_"Children are innocent. They're minds aren't corrupted. Adults on the other hand...through their eyes, everything is just that little bit more sinister than what a child can see" He explained "and Gene Hunt? He has seen the world at its worse"_

_"So in a child's dream it's more peaceful?" I wondered "I'm scared now. I only wanted to warn him"_

_"I'm not sure the bigger bosses are too happy about this" Nelson told me "He had to pull a lot of strings to get you here. Don't mess it up"_

_"I won't" I grinned, before jumping down into the blackness_

_

* * *

_

_This time it was different. I saw no light at the bottom; the darkness seemed to go on forever. It felt like I was just falling and falling, and that there was no end to stop me. Suddenly, I seemed as if I was beginning to glow, as a spirit or perhaps a ghost. It was like in the emptiness of the dream; I was the only life bringing light to it. I started to slow down, and reached the bottom with grace. A mysterious figure stood directly in front of me, a puzzled look covering his face_

_"Gene?" I asked, squinting through the dark, "Gene!"I realised it was you, and you looked as soulless as your dream "Are you lonely, Gene?" I asked. You once told me you sometimes got lonely. The look you were giving me right then was exactly the same. Alone and isolated. You finally stopped frowning, and I realised you finally knew who I was. You reached out to touch me, but my body was like mist and cloud, as if I really was a ghost. I never realised it before. I never got to hold Molly, and in the pub, everyone was the same .I began to glow brighter, as if you felt warmer and safer with me nearby, as though you were the one making me shine like a star. I started to float upwards, more delicately than the last time, as you shielded your eyes from the blinding light. "I'm almost home. Not long now" You opened your mouth as if you were about to speak, but no sound came out. "Keep focused" I decided a little bit of encouragement would keep you going for a little while longer "Don't lose sight of what's important" I couldn't let you have wrong priorities. Drinking and smoking your life away because you lost your team, would not do anyone any good. I began rising faster, and light was exiting your world, but was so bright for me, that it began to sing in delight of finally being set free. _

_I could see you getting smaller and smaller, until finally, I was stood back with Nelson._

* * *

"T'was you, Bolly?" Gene asked astounded "Thought I wer goin' mad"

"No" Alex smiled "It really was me"

* * *

"_Right" Nelson said, as I caught my breath, and calmed down "You best say your goodbyes"_

_"Yes" I said, gasping for air "I should"_

_"Bye, Ma'am!" Shaz grinned, hugging me tightly "Good luck"_

_"Thank you, all of you!" I said "It means so much to me, it really does"_

_"Don't worry, Boss" Chris said _

_"Yeah, thanks for everything, Alex" Ray smiled, winking as he spoke_

_"No problem, Ray" I beamed "Annie? Shaz? I'm relying on you to keep the boys in line when I'm gone" _

_"Will do" Annie laughed "It was lovely to meet you, Alex"_

_"Yes, it was" Sam agreed "I finally met someone like me"_

_"God help us!" Ray sighed "You're both nutters!"_

_"Ok, Ok" I said, holding my hands up "I must go. I'll tell Gene you all miss him!"_

_"Let's have a drink!" Ray shouted, holding up his glass "To The Guv, and Alex!"_

_"To The Guv and Alex!" They all chorused, as I turned a deep pink colour in embarrassment._

_I looked at them one last time, as I grabbed hold of the door handle, and pulled it open to see a bright white light_

_"Here I go again" I thought, ready for the nausea. I saw Nelson walk over to their table, and tell them what I presumed was our official business with the boss concerning Gene. Stepping outside, I saw them all grinning one last time, before being launched to where I needed to be._

* * *

"What 'appened then?" Gene asked

"That's where my mind goes blank" Alex admitted "I can't remember. All I know is I somehow managed to get to the station and into CID"

"You remembered everything, but how you actually got here?" Gene mocked "Women!"

"Wait..."

_

* * *

_

_I remember drifting down, and waking up lying just outside where The Railway Arms was when I first went inside. People were looking at me as if I was insane, as I tried getting over the effect of the journey. I stumbled diagonally down the road, and held my head in my hands as I gathered my thoughts. I walked recklessly through the streets, scarcely being able to be bothered about the traffic. I approached the station, and felt my heart lift a little, and ran up the stairs. With each step I took, I felt I was becoming stronger, and my dizziness subsided._

_I don't know his name, but the new skip frowned as I walked past the front desk._

("'Is name's Max Newall" Gene informed Alex)

_Thanks. He spoke to one of the younger WPC's, who was making a fuss in the entrance._

_"There's a fight in CID!" She exclaimed, "Mr Hunt and Murphy! You have to do something!" She carried on squealing for a few moments, before Newall acknowledged what she said._

_I ran down the corridor, the closer I got to CID, the more I could hear you bellowing and some other bloke screaming in mercy. That's when I burst into the room._

* * *

"Of course "Alex said, "You know what happened after that"

"I see, Bolly" Gene nodded slowly "So basically...heaven was shite?"


	7. Realisations

_**Thanks for all the great comments, please keep R&R! So, yeah...I did decide to change the fic's name. Sorry for any confusion! Please be aware that D.I Harrison Murphy was never ment to be a complete numpty, but he seem's to have gotten worse! Basically, he was been getting bullied by the CID lads, and he's had enough, so he's starting to act out, and his target seems to be Gene/Alex at the moment. I think I'll explore Murphy's background in a later chapter. Give the character a bit more depth than just a general pain up the arse :D As usual, no BETA, so ignore spelling mistakes!**_

* * *

"So what's the deal with you and that Murphy bloke?" Alex giggled

"D.I Harrison Murphy is a complete twat" Gene grumbled

"Gene!" Alex scolded "Don't be rude!"

"I ain't bein' rude, Bols, just 'onest" He shrugged "'E wer' pissin me off"

"So you decided to beat him to a pulp?" Alex exclaimed, "Even for you that's..."

"'E wer' takin' piss outta you, Alex" Gene told her "'E wer' touchin' yer stuff and askin' t'WPC's about yer. Didn't like it."

"He must have been provoked" Alex sighed

"Not by me" Gene admitted "By t'other CID lads. But, I ain't gonna stand by an' let my Bolly Knickers be talked about like tha"

"Gene..." Alex said, softly, "That is very sweet of you"

"Never" Gene scowled "Say me name and THAT in t'same sentence. Don't sound right"

"You'll never, ever change, will you?" Alex grinned "Though that doesn't mean I can't see what all the other swooning women see"

"Everyone loves a bit o' t'Gene Genie, Bolly" Gene smiled, "Even you"

"Yes" Alex agreed "Even me"

"Is that what yer are?" Gene asked "A swooning women?"

"I most definitely am not!" Alex protested

"So what wer' that back at t' Railway Arms then?" Gene questioned, frowning a little "You wanting ter stay with me an' all that"

"I do!" Alex admitted "Of course, if you don't want me to..."

"I never said tha, Alex" Gene said, seriously "But before yer wen' inter pub, yer...yano..."

"Oh!" Alex exclaimed "THAT..."

"Yer" Gene nodded, "Tha'"

"Well..." Alex began, clearing her throat awkwardly, "I guess I was just caught up in the moment"

"Oh" Gene said, looking down "Yer. Whatever. Fine"

"I didn't say that I wasn't..." Alex panicked, stumbling over her words as she tried to undo her last sentence

"No" He glared no emotion in his voice "s'fine, Alex. Why don't yer go sort yer desk out or sommat?" Gene shoved her shoulder, pushing her up off of his lap.

"Oh God!" Alex squeaked, as she stumbled upwards, "No! I didn't mean that I didn't..."

"Didn't what, Alex?" Gene demanded

"...Want it" Alex whispered, embarrassed. She looked up through her eyelashes, to see Gene's reaction, but he seemed to be frozen to the spot, looking at her with a mixture of confusion and heart break on his face.

"What?" Gene asked, as Alex turned pink

"I just thought you wouldn't want to mention it again" She admitted, "Being the Manc Lion and all that"

"Bolly..." Gene sighed

"You are just so unreadable! Nothing about you makes any sense to me!" She exclaimed "I can never figure you out. You're either yelling in my face or telling me stuff no one else should ever know! Everyone heeds your every order, but I KNOW you like it when I protest, and argue. There is nothing about you that I can work out. I am a psychologist but you...you...you are amazing and..."

"As much as I appreciate yer ramblings, Bols..." He interrupted

"...fascinating!" Alex completed her speech, and ignored Gene completely, "And also, I think from an outsiders view, you look pretty calm and collected, if facing issues with your health and temperament, but when you know you like I do..."

"Shut up!" Gene shouted, though not aggressively or indeed frightfully

"I beg your..." Alex began, but was promptly cut off by Gene crashing his lips against hers, and pulling her back onto his knee. She stood there shocked for a few seconds, but whilst sat on Gene's protecting lap, closed her eyes delicately and wrapped her arms around his neck. They broke off for breath, giving Alex a few moments to whisper the ending of her sentence, before continuing "...pardon"

* * *

"Where the hell are they?" Murphy shouted, walking back into CID having cleaned up the dried blood that had trickled all down his face

"In The Guv's office, sir" Kaitlin told him, nodding towards Gene's door, where a picture of his head stuck over a lions body hung. Murphy walked towards it and grabbed the door handle, snorting at the small piece of paper.

"The Manc Lion, indeed" He mocked, pushing on the door. It didn't move, so he began to shake it violently and knock loudly on the glass "Open up, Hunt!"

* * *

"_Open the bloody door_!" Murphy yelled, as the whole office vibrated.

Alex was sat happily on Gene, her legs over the arm of the chair, and her head resting softly on Gene's chest. He stroked her hair, as he had done before, but this time, he occasionally planted a small kiss on the top of her head.

"_HUNT_!"

Alex sighed and flung her legs back onto the floor, and stood up, angrily marching to the door and yanking it open as she flicked the lock.

"WHAT?" She shouted in his face, as Gene chuckled to himself in the corner.

"I want to see Hunt" He demanded

"That's DCI Hunt to you, inspector" Alex spat

"I'm sorry!" Murphy said, rudely, "I didn't realise you were in charge"

"No, I'm not!" She replied, sweetly, "but you can show some respect"

"I do show respect!" He shouted, "but just not for people like you"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, completely outraged, as Gene stood up suddenly

"Let's just say you've got a bit of a reputation, _inspector" _He laughed, "Didn't realise the force employed hookers nowadays. Is that how you got to be an inspector? Slept your way to the top? I'd watch out, Mr. Hunt. She'll be after you next"

Anger rose inside of her, and without realising what she was doing, she felt her hand burn into his face, as she slapped him. Everyone stopped and turned around, seen their newest D.I hold their face in agony. Without thinking, Gene stormed past Alex, and grabbed him the scruff of the neck, and pinned him against the wall, which he seemed to be doing more and more of, these days.

"You EVER talk ter 'er like that again" Gene warned, feeling more protective over Alex than he had done anyone else before, "and I will personally see to it, that yer knackers are shoved in a very tight vice!" Alex walked back into the office, as Gene loosened his grip of Murphy, letting him cower away. Gene followed her and locked the door once again as it slammed shut. "Where wer we?"

"Round about...here" Alex grinned, stepping closer to him and pressing her lips against his. He pulled her even closer, and tilted his head, as her eyes flickered shut in delight.


End file.
